Dreaming of Love
by umbreonblue
Summary: Hoshitani finally realizes who the high schooler he's been chasing is. All due to a few weird dreams.


It was after practice, Team Otori relaxing. Then, Hoshitani did some shaking as he's just had some orange juice. Otori just laughs, Hoshitani not minding it at all. He actually likes hearing his senpai laugh.

When going back to his room with Nayuki, Hoshitani thinks about how genuine Otori-senpai's laugh is, about how his smile lights up the room. Although it's fake most of the time. But, his genuine smile is just like the moon lighting the way at night. Hoshitani blushes slightly just thinking about it. "You OK, Hoshitani-kun?" Nayuki asks with concern. Hoshitani snaps out of his daydream, "Ah. I'm fine. It's nothing." Nayuki nods, a bit in disbelief, "That's good."

They keep walking. Nayuki went to bed early, saying something about a family event this weekend. Hoshitani, on the other hand, just lays down in bed, thinking. 'I've been thinking about Otori-senpai a lot lately.' He sighs, 'I wonder...do I like him?' He closes his eyes as he falls asleep.

 ***Dream World***

Hoshitani opened his eyes, and he's in a church. In the process of a wedding. Blinking in confusion, he looks in the crowd. He sees the rest of Team Otori, Team Hiragi, and even the Kao Council. He hears murmurs of "The groom is so cute!", and such. He realizes that he's the groom. 'But if I'm the groom...then, my bride is...' He looks to his side and sees Otori in a white dress. Gulping, he screams in his head, 'No way! Otori-senpai, my bride?! What the -' He's snapped out of his thoughts by Kuga hitting a piano key.

Hoshitani closes his eyes again, then opens them. Sighing in relief, he looks in the mirror. Unfortunately for him, all he sees is himself. In a wedding dress. 'Why am **I** in the dress now?!' With no direct answer, he opens the door. In a flash of light, he sees that he's about to get married. To Otori, who's in a tux, smiling at him. Hoshitani blushes, and just as they're about to kiss.

 ***Exiting Dream***

"Wah!" Hoshitani wakes up, panting. After calming down, he lays down back in bed, Nayuki still asleep. Sighing, 'What was a crazy dream. Do I like Otori that much?' He decides to go back to sleep.

 ***Another Dream***

It's blinding white. Hoshitani sees a mysterious shadow. Eyes widening, he realizes that it's the high schooler he's been chasing after. The shadow just laughs, and runs off. Hoshitani chases after him. "Wait! Wait for me!"

After awhile, he feels like he's ran for a long time. "Wait. Please! I-I want to see you! I want to dance with you! Please!" Hoshitani yells, trying to slow down the shadow. The shadow stops, and turns around, "Is that all you want?" He blinks in surprise, "Eh?" The shadow just sighs, "Don't you want something more than that? If so, think about it for awhile. I'll see you again soon." "What do you-," Hoshitani tries to say.

 ***Dream End***

But suddenly wakes up with a gasp. It's morning already, and he smells the breakfast Nayuki's making.

Sighing, 'Another weird dream, huh. But, I know this one is important.' He gets up and gets dressed, not willing to talk about those dreams he had.

After classes and practice, he goes to the outdoor stage to think. 'What I want, huh... What I want is to see him again. To dance with him. Because... I'm in love with him. But, what about Otori-senpai? Do I love him too?' He sighs. 'He's special to me. I like him as more than a friend, but...' He tries to remember what the high schooler looked like, but to no avail. His memory is fuzzy at best. Groaning, "C'mon. Remember. Remember that day. It should be clear." He tries again, but no luck.

Sighing, he goes back to his room to sleep. 'Maybe if I see him again, I'll remember everything.'

 ***Dream World***

He's on the outdoor stage, the shadow waiting for him. "Tell me. Have you made your decision?" Hoshitani nods, "Yeah... I'm in love with you. But, I don't really remember why. I was hoping if I see you again, I could remember." "I see. Then, I think it's time I show you who you've been chasing for two years," the shadow smiles as it fades away, revealing someone who looks very familiar. Hoshitani is in shock. "O-Otori?"

He smiles, "Yeah. I'm sorry for not telling you sooner. You just seemed to be happy with the journey rather than the goal." "Then... I really am-" he blushes. Otori smiles softly at his kohai, "In love with me. I've wanted to hear those words for a long time. Now all you have to do is tell the real me." Hesitant, Hoshitani says, "I don't know if I can do that." Otori sighs, "Just...take your time. But, not too much. You have to tell the other me before it's too late." Hoshitani nods. Otori smiles, "I'm looking forward to it."

 ***Dream End***

And, he wakes up. Sighing, he plops back into bed, arm over his face. 'I have to confess to Otori-senpai.'

Getting up for the day, he does his normal routine. After classes and practice, he sends Otori a message, saying to meet him on the outdoor stage. That he wants to talk to him.

Then, he waits for him there. It was sunset when Otori showed up. "Sorry I'm late. You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Hoshitani nods, "Yeah. About that... I've been having some dreams lately and I remembered. I remember that you're the high schooler I've been searching for these past two years."

Otori is shocked at this statement. "I'm sorry I kept it from you. I just... didn't know how to tell you." Hoshitani shakes his head, "No. I understand." Otori smiles in relief. "But, that's not all, is it?" Otori asks. Hoshitani smiles sadly, "I-I'm in love with you. Ever since I first saw you." Otori smiles at that confession. "Well... to be honest, I'm in love with you too." Hoshitani perks up, smiling, "Really?" Otori sees an imaginary tail wagging, "Yeah. Really."

They stare into each other's eyes for a bit. Hoshitani asks, "Well...what now?" Otori smiles, "Now...I guess we're stuck with each other," he says as he leans in, pressing a kiss to his kohai's lips. Hoshitani kisses him back, or tries to. Pulling apart with a gasp, both of them flushed, they smile at each other. "Would you like to go on a date this weekend?" Otori asks. Hoshitani just nods, embarrassed but completely head over heels for him. Otori smiles and takes his hand in Hoshitani's. They walk to somewhere a bit more private to talk about how things will be from now on. And, to cuddle for all it's worth.


End file.
